Redwing (Watcher Datafile)
REDWING Purchased and named in Rio De Janeiro by Samuel "Snap" Wilson, Redwing was altered by the Red Skull in a plot to create an agent that would befriend and eventually betray Captain America. Using a Cosmic Cube, the Red Skull changed Sam's mind and gave him a telepathic link with Redwing as well as planting a desire for heroism in the two. After setting themselves up as crime fighters in Harlem, the Falcon began a partnership with Captain America, with Redwing aiding them against several villains including Diamond Head, AIM's Bulldozer android, and the gangster Stoneface. Redwing joined the Falcon in numerous cases involving the Serpent Society and the breakout at the Vault superhuman prison. During the reconstruction of the then-destroyed Avengers Mansion, Redwing and the construction crew took on Stilt-Man, who was attempting to sabotage the construction. Redwing and Falcon soon learned that due to their psychic link, the Falcon was able to telepathically "see" through the eyes of Redwing and other birds in his vicinity, an ability that allowed him to defeat Mr. Hyde with the aid of the Avengers. While Falcon was with the Avengers, Redwing aided them in tracking down the missing half of the cosmic In-Betweener's psyche, defeating a new incarnation of Scorpio and bringing the Scarecrow to justice. Redwing's connection with the Falcon was also instrumental in exposing US Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk as the Red Skull, when Redwing acted as a spy to discover Rusk's true nature. The Falcon and Redwing next aided Captain America in restoring the Winter Soldier's memories, as well as as siding with Captain America during the superhuman Civil War. Following Captain America's death at the end of the war, the Falcon registered with the US government along with Redwing, and the two remain crimefighters in the Harlem area. Redwing also joined the Pet Avengers when Lockjaw approached him about helping to find the Infinity Gems. As Sam Wilson became the new Captain America, Redwing remained on his side. In the first task of Wilson as Cap, Redwing helped his friend fighting some Hydra agent in the Ecuador basement. Then, when Wilson, battling with Sin, was forced to drop his Shield and his Wings and then to commit suicide (The Red Skull's daughter was holding to ransom several people of Wilson's family), Redwing, who tracked the two before, thanks to his telephatic link with Sam, rescued his comrade. Redwing posses the abilities typical of a highly trained American Kestral, including the tapered wings capable of light and quick change of aerial direction (although his size and coloration are more typical of a red-tailed x red-shouldered hybrid). He also has exceptional vision, able to spot a target several miles away and sharp talons capable of rending flash. Like most birds, Redwing also has a sharp beak, sufficient enough to cut a leather whip in two. Redwing shares a psychic link with his trainer/partner, the Falcon. This link allows Redwing to understand orders given to him in English, whether verbally or telepathically. Due to the link, the Falcon can telepathically "see" through the eyes of Redwing and other birds in his vicinity. Redwing has been extensively trained in aerial combat and maneuvering, including doing loop-de-loops around enemies and hovering in front of a car's windshield without being hit to provide distractions. He is also trained to retrieve items on command, such as disarming a gun toting enemy. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions American Kestrel, Partner Of Captain America & The Falcon, Winged Wonder Power Sets AVIAN AVENGER Cybernetic Senses D10, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Flight D8, Weapon D6, Sonic Blast D8 SFX: Aerobatics. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore stress or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend 1 PP/a doom die of equal size to recover physical stress, or step back physical trauma. SFX: Sharp Talons. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Psychic Link. Physical stress received by Redwing, Sam Wilson or Joaquin Torres may be converted into mental stress for another of these characters instead. Limit: Gear. Shut down Cybernetic Senses or Sonic Blast to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a Transition scene. Limit: Vampire. When affected by Vampire-specific complications, vulnerabilities or limitations, gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Animal Category: Vampire Category: Avengers Category: Pet Avengers